


Practicing with a Punishment

by etherealmeido



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, OT5, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: The girls decide to play a new game to encourage better habits during their practice. But Yeri wasn't quite ready for the consequences.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 55





	Practicing with a Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Another request I worked on. "yeri wearing a vibrator the whole day and the other girls changing the speed a lot to tease her"
> 
> If you would like to send me a request, please send it to stardustseulgi.tumblr.com

During their comebacks, Red Velvet like to play games with each other. The training for the new choreography was often difficult, and they wanted to find ways to encourage themselves to get better and not slack off when it came to making progress. Usually simple games. Like if someone messes up more often than the others, she’d have to buy lunch for everyone that day. But this time, they came up with an idea that went a bit further than usual.

“Let’s make it something more interesting. Something with higher stakes.” Joy said with a coy smile. Her attention still faced toward the mirrors along the wall, as she made eye contact with the members’ reflections. “What if the loser had to do something humiliating instead of just something simple like paying for lunch?”

“You sound like you already have something in mind.” Wendy replied.

“What if we all get to punish the loser? Something where all 4 of us get to participate. Whoever loses will already be stressed and exhausted. But we’ll have a way to really take it out of her, and make sure she never hold back during practice again.”

“You’re speaking pretty confidently. Are you sure it won’t be you?” Seulgi said with a slight laugh in her tone.

“Can we all agree on this idea?” Joy asked the member. Turning to face them, and not their reflections. She held her hand out to shake with each of them over their verbal contract. They had no idea what exactly her plan was. But how bad could it even be? The girls all agreed and shook on it.

* * *

A few hours later, the girls had finished their practice for the day. They all struggled a bit with the new choreography. But it was decided between them that Yeri did the worst of them all. She tried ot argue that they were just ganging up on her for being the youngest. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t get out of being the target for the punishment.

“Fine!” she said in an annoyed tone. “What do I have to do? Make some special order for lunch? Go pick it up myself instead of letting it be delivered to the dorm?” She was losing her patience and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Yeri’s questions weren’t met with an immediate answer. The girls instead headed back to the dorm like usual. Joy was quiet, and keeping to herself. It started to feel like she had forgotten her own idea for the punishment. After the girls had time to shower and change, they met up again. And they reminded Joy that she hadn’t told them what her idea was yet. She grinned for a moment, while holding her hands behind her back.

“Ta-da!” She held her hands out, and opened her palms. In one was a small egg vibrator. And in the other was a detached remote for it.

Seeming confused, the other members asked why she was showing that to them. But she explained her plan. The loser would have to keep this inside, and the others would be taking turns using the remote on her. At the same time, the loser was going ot have to go out and do normal tasks for the rest of the day, and try to not let anyone know what was going on. It seemed a little unusual, but after a few moments, they all got excited about the idea.

Yeri tried to worm her way out of it. Trying to tell everyone to think about the practice one more time, and maybe change their minds on who did the worst. “Wouldn’t it be more fun if we made Joy do this instead? It’s her idea after all. Why not have her demonstrate for us?” But no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn’t budge on their decision.

The youngest member tried to walk away from the situation. Telling them the joke was dumb, and that she was just gonna go on with her day. But she could feel herself being grabbed. Seulgi and Wendy had both taken hold of her arms and held her still. While Irene took her pants down. Joy got low to the ground, and carefully slid the toy inside of the girl. Her legs squirming to try to keep her away. But getting caught around her ankles and limiting their movements. After the toy was set, Joy removed her fingers, and patted the girl’s vulva , as if to patronize and tease her about it. Irene helped pull her pants back into place, and the other girls let go of their hold on her.

“Now what? Am I supposed to just stand around like this?” Yeri demanded answers from the others.

Suddenly her face twitched a bit. It couldn’t be seen, but the toy activated. Joy had the remote back in her hand, and jumped the setting up to near it’s max for a moment to test it out. It sent a sudden shiver through the girl’s body. It rattled hard as it jolted to life deep in her. The girls all started to grin as they saw her trying not to show its effects.

“So, Yeri. How about you go get us some lunch?” Irene asked. Trying to hold back a laugh.

“We decided paying for lunch wasn’t part of it!” Yeri shouted.

“This is part of the punishment.” Joy explained. “You need to go out so we can all have fun playing with you. And see if we can make you expose your secret in public.”

“That’s too mu-!” Her voice cut out as she stopped her sentence to keep herself from moaning aloud. “…m-much.”

* * *

The youngest member was sent on her way. She had been given money to pay her for their orders, and she got a ride. The entire time Wendy sat in a seat behind her, and held the remote. Letting the toy run at a low hum for a while, and then suddenly cranking up the intensity. She couldn’t see her face. But she could still watch her body language. Seeing her shoulders shift as she turned it up. And watching her reflection in the windows. Seeing her crossing her legs, and trying not to give anything away. She would have been humiliated if the driver knew hat was going on.

Although all 5 of the girls rode there with her, the oldest members stayed in their van and watched once they arrived. Yeri got out of the van, and was making her way to the building. Just as she was about to reach for the door, the toy went up to its highest setting. One she hadn’t been exposed to yet. The long ride and her shifting posture had let it move around in her. And the toy had been shifted around inside her in a way that now had a rounded end up against her g-spot. The sensation of the violent rumbling set her off. She immediately dropped her reaching arm back down, and almost doubled over. She moved away from the door, with her hand covering her mouth, and tried to hide around the corner of the building as quickly as she could.

She hoped no one saw it, but the girl had finally cum in her pants from the wireless teasing. She leaned her back against the brick building for a second, and tried to regain her composure. It almost felt as if she could hear the laughter of the girls from the van. But maybe she was imagining it. Either way, the toy had been turned back down. Set back to a low hum again. She dusted the back of her pants off, and started to try to enter the building again.

Once inside, she went to the counter, and told them which order she was there to pick up. While standing there, a fan recognized her, and politely asked if they could take a picture. She posed wit hthe fan for a selfie, and just as she did, the toy started to get more intense. She tried her best to hold her smile. Even though her facial muscles showed that she was struggling. She could only imagine how bad the picture probably turned out for her. But it wasn’t something she could think about now.

Yeri stood at the counter, and leaned over the top. It felt like it was taking an especially long time today. She could feel the toy rumbling. Shaking around inside, and hitting her walls as it got itself a little more freedom.Finally, the worker brought her order. She took the bags, and thanked them before leaving.

“Turn it back down. I don’t want her to go crazy and drop our food.” Irene suggested, as they all watched her walking back out the door. Following their leader’s comments, Seulgi set the toy all the way down to off.

“Here’s your stuff!” Yeri said with a bratty attitude, as she shoved the bags at her members when the van door opened up.

“I guess you couldn’t make it, huh?” Wendy joked as she grabbed one of the bags.

Yeri wouldn’t dignify her with a response. She just wanted to climb back in the van and go home to eat. But before she was allowed back in, Joy stopped her. The older girl told the driver that they would buy him any lunch he wanted, and she wanted to have some time alone with the girls to have their lunch in the van in private. The driver took her offer. And right after, Joy let the girl back in before they started to move again. He drove them to a private place to park, out of the public view, and left them alone as he walked off to get his food.

“Why eat in here? We could have gone back to the dorm?” Yeri asked.

“We haven’t finished yet. You let yourself cum. So you have to g the extra mile with your punishment.” Joy explained.

With quick motions, the other 4 members ganged up on the youngest. They pulled her top up. Exposing her breasts And they pulled her pants back down around her ankles once again. Then they got her on her back on the floor of the vehicle. Yeri tried to object, but Seulgi silenced her with a passionate kiss, and using one hand to keep her head still. Wendy played with her nipple, while Irene held her wrists still. Joy used her chance to get out some extra vibrators she brought with her. They were all rigged to one remote.

She teased the girl with her fingers. Running them along her folds, and telling her how wet she had gotten. The youngest girl’s moans were still hear through the kiss. She could feel another toy being pressed up against her clit. And a third replacing Wendy’s fingers on her nipple. Seulgi took over holding the wrist on the same side as her. And Irene used her free hand to work the remote. Yeri’s body started to move as she felt the toy inside her spring back to life. And now the other toys followed along with it.

Joy would occasionally remove the egg vibrator from her clit, and replace it with her own tongue. Eating the girl out as she let the toys stimulate her inside and out. And then putting the toy back in place. Pressing it hard against her sensitive spot. Yeri’s body thrashed as the girls continued to tease her. And Irene was driving her crazy with the speeds she was controlling.

Seulgi could feel her head being pushed away by Yeri’s. The girl was cumming hard, and she struggled to get herself free in anyway she could. She scream was being muffled by Seulgi’s lips. Her hand holding her face still. Irene set the remote down, and used that hand to stroke her hair for a moment until she calmed down.

After her body started to relax, the girls let go of their hold on her. She started to pant as soon as her mouth was freed. The 4 of them smiling at their job well done. Yeri wanted to shout at all of them. But just couldn’t bring herself to do it. She sat up, and got her clothes back into place.

“I hope you’re happy. Now everyone’s food is going to be cold!” She said to them. It was all she could come up with to say. Every other thought in her head was influenced by her afterglow. And she didn’t want them to know how much she loved what they just did to her.

* * *

After a bit, the driver came back. He checked to make sure everyone was okay, and then drove them home to the dorm. He had a feeling something had happened, since the girls had a suspicious tone ot their voices and were obviously trying their best to not burst out into laughter. Everyone except Yeri. But still, he knew it wasn’t his place to ask questions about it.

The next day, when practice came up again, the girls joked about if they should play their punishment game again. But Yeri objected. Saying that they would just decide to punish her again, no matter how much better she did. But in the end, she got mad that she missed her opportunity, since she could have had her revenge on Joy after all.

From that day forward, they decided to abandon that particular game, since thy would never get anything else done with their days.


End file.
